Untitled Kinn fluff
by Constantly Defying Gravity
Summary: Just a little bit of Kinn love to make you smile :


"Finn! Get your butt down these stairs now!" Kurt yelled.

Moments later Finn appeared at the top of the stairs, face slightly flushed from his sprint to the basement door.

"What's up?" he said, peering down through Kurt's open doorway "You ok?"

"No I'm not ok! Get down here…please."

Finn descended the staircase cautiously, afraid of what would await him at the bottom.

There, sat at the dresser was Kurt, head in his hands, half moaning and half sobbing to himself.

He rushed over "What's wrong?" he said, placing a hand comfortingly on Kurt's shoulder.

Taking a shuddering breath in, he raised his head slowly, uncovering his face as he did so.

No words were needed at that moment. As Kurt raised his head, Finn caught a glimpse of his reflection in the dresser mirror. He was missing part of his eyebrow.

A sudden urge to burst into fits of laughter threatened to overwhelm him, but luckily he managed to gain control before he exploded.

"Ummm… I was experimenting with this new hair removal cream." He said sheepishly. " I read in Vogue that it's the best thing to use when shaping your eyebrows. Its meant to give you better control."

"Right" Finn said, suppressing a smile.

"Whats soo funny?" Kurt sniffed, drying his eyes on the back of his Marc Jacobs sweater.

"Oh nothing," Finn replied. "The way that you were yelling at me to come down here made me think I had done something wrong. I'm just kinda relieved, that's all."

"It's a disaster. I'm gonna be a laughing stock at school tomorrow. At this rate, a slushie in the face would be welcome."

"Awww don't say that. Besides, if those jocks even raise a slushie-filled cup in your direction, they'll have me to answer to."

Kurt pushed his seat away from the dresser and stood up. For some reason he was comforted by those words. Since he started dating Finn, he didn't feel soo vulnerable anymore. Those days of aching lonliness were far behind him.

Turning around to face him, he smiled. Finn was standing there all adorable, with his arms open wide.

Without saying another word, he stepped forward and buried himself in Finn's chest.

They stood there in silence, lost in each other for what felt like an eternity.  
When Kurt eventually looked up, he could see the sheer unmasked love and adoration on Finn's face. He hoped that his face reflected the exact same look.

_Feeling Kurt's eyes on him made him blush. He couldn't believe how quickly he had fallen for him. Those years he had spent in denial, making excuses for all those unknown feelings: the butterflies in his chest when Kurt walked past…or his racing heart whenever Kurt looked in his direction. It was clear to him now that it was the beginnings of love, but back then he was blind to it.  
At the time, Quinn seemed to be a good distraction. She was pretty and popular and no one would even think twice. He wasn't a subtle guy. If he felt something, his body would react. He couldn't hide his feelings. So when those feelings and reactions came…and boy did they come hard…Quinn would be his cover.  
_

"You feeling better now?" Finn asked, sensing that it was ok to broach the eyebrow subject again.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, I kind of overreacted. It's not like my whole eyebrow is gone. I'll just pencil it in until it grows back."

Finn chuckled and brushed Kurt's bangs away from his eyes.  
That simple gesture made Kurt gasp. Being touched by Finn, albeit in a sweet and loving gesture, never failed to make his skin tingle. It was as if an electric current had passed over it.  
Kurt reached up, cupping Finn's face with his hands and pulling him down for a kiss. It started off gently, as it always did, but then their need for each other took over. His hands moved up, tangling themselves in his hair. Finn groaned, gripping Kurt firmly around the waist and pulling him closer.  
Kurt could feel Finn's hard-on growing and pushing uncomfortably against his thigh. Taking control of the situation, he let his hands slide from Finn's hair and trail their way down his rock-hard chest, resting a moment above the waistband of his pants.

"We should move this to somewhere much more comfortable." Kurt said, indicating with a slight tilt of his head in the direction of his bed.  
Hooking his finger around the belt loop of Finn's jeans he guided him over. Before laying down, Kurt carefully unbuttoned and unzipped Finn's jeans. As he pulled them down slowly, he made sure that his hand teasingly grazed over Finn's throbbing hard on, which at that moment was straining against his cowboy boxers. Kurt could not believe how much he ached for him, and glancing up at Finn's face, he could see the feeling was mutual.


End file.
